


Luna's Birthday Party y2k

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: hd_owlpost, Cute, Dry Humping, H/D Owlpost Holiday Fest, Hand Job, Happy Ending, Harry/Draco Owlpost Fest 2020, M/M, Pining, Sharing A Tent, Sharing a Bed, forced bed sharing, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: There was only one tent and only Harry and Malfoy were the ones left to share it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 258
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Luna's Birthday Party y2k

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hannibae (xstarxchaserx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xstarxchaserx/gifts).



> Thanks to M for the beta.

"Just come to Luna's party," they had said. "It'll be fun." 

What _they_ 'd forgot to mention was that Luna's party was going to be a huge soiree with lots of booze, no one allowed to leave at the end of it, and forced to share a bed. 

As the garden party started to die down, the tents were magically appearing and everyone who didn't already have a sleeping partner, also known as a cuddle buddy, was assigned one. 

"Think of it as an experiment in your friendships!" Luna suggested. 

Of course, the experiment didn't include anyone else sharing a bed with Draco bloody Malfoy, did it? 

Naturally, Ron was sharing a tent with Hermione, Ginny was sharing a bed with Dean and Seamus, Zabini was with Parkinson, and Nott with Luna. And various other combinations and permutations that Harry couldn't keep a hold of. Which left Harry and Malfoy. 

_Why?_ Harry wanted to cry. 

"Sod off, Potter, it isn't ideal for me, either." 

"Whatever," Harry groaned and headed to the bathroom as it was his turn to take a quick shower and change into his night clothes. Why was this okay? Why was no one else objecting? 

_Because everyone else is shagging or wants to shag the other person and you're stuck alone with Malfoy._

"He better not try anything with you, Harry," Ron helpfully provided. 

"Are you going to be alright?" Hermione asked once they were outside Harry and Malfoy's tent. 

"It's just sleeping. I'll cast a charm and sleep immediately." 

"Or maybe you can try to talk to him…"

"Talk to him? About what?" 

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, try to be his friend. You know he and Luna patched things up and she adores him. And he's been kind to all of us." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's not about that… I don't care about _that_." 

"Then what?" she asked and he didn't answer her. He didn't want to and she knew enough to sometimes back off. 

"Okay, in that case… if you're both alive by the morning. See you at breakfast?" 

Harry nodded once and thankfully, when he'd entered the tent, it was empty. He settled into one corner, took off his glasses, and lay down. He pulled the blanket all the way up so he wouldn't see Malfoy when he'd enter the tent. 

A long while went by and Harry started to think Malfoy was never coming. He was slightly relieved by that — but then all his anxiety returned when someone entered the tent. 

"Potter?" Malfoy's voice was sharp. 

Potter grunted. "I'm sleeping." 

"Sorry, Princess. Don't wish to ruin your beauty sleep…" 

Harry sighed and forced his eyes to stay shut. "Do you need anything?" 

"No…" Malfoy said, and Harry _thought_ he sounded defeated but then attributed it to his imagination. "Good night." 

The trouble was, Harry couldn't sleep. 

As Malfoy lay next to him, under the same blanket, Harry was constantly distracted by his breathing. It was uneven. So, it was clear Malfoy wasn't sleeping either. 

"What's the matter?" Harry whispered eventually. He knew the tents were charmed under a privacy spell and the noise from inside the tent couldn't be heard on the outside. Or so he'd thought because he couldn't hear anything from the nearby tents. 

"I don't like sleeping in strange places," Malfoy replied, for once without any hesitation, disdain, or sarcasm. 

"Yeah. Me neither. Which is weird, I grew up in a cupboard under the stairs and used to be able to sleep anywhere." 

"You grew up—what?"

"It's a long story," said Harry. "Why can't you sleep?" 

"The war… and then that brief time in Azkaban. I… when I returned to the manor I had trouble sleeping. It wasn't until I got my own flat away from the wizarding world and the Muggle city… I shouldn't have come." 

Harry shifted, turning his body to face Malfoy. Malfoy was on his back, the blankets up to his chest and his arms resting on each side. Harry didn't know if it was because of the light shining in from the outside, but he thought Malfoy was glowing. 

"Then why did you?" Harry asked. 

"My friends. They know I don't go out. Much. I mostly head home from the potions lab and then sometimes I'll meet them for drinks or lunch… I haven't been dating and they think it would have done me some good by meeting someone here." 

"And then you got stuck with me." 

"Imagine that," Malfoy said with a dry tone. 

"Sorry. I should have fought harder to be allowed to leave…" 

"It's fine. This is better in a way…" Malfoy said in a soft tone. 

Harry didn't know if he'd misheard. "Why? How?" 

The sheets rustled as Malfoy shrugged. "I don't know… what if I got stuck in a tent with some horny couple and then I would be expected—" 

"I don't think you'd be expected to do anything. That's not right. I'd—" 

"Ever the Gryffindor," Malfoy said but there was little venom in those words. "I have a hard time saying 'no' to people. Besides, kissing and touching… it feels good sometimes." 

"Only if you invite it. You shouldn't let anyone touch you without your permission." 

"Yeah. That's not… that's not what I meant. And I know what people think about me—about what I might have experienced at the manor." 

Harry did know. There was a lot of speculation and gossip about what the Malfoys, especially Draco would have to do under the reign of Voldemort. Specifically with Greyback and the Carrows around… they weren't the most ethical followers of the Dark Lord. 

"That's in the past," Harry said, words he'd heard so many times himself. He knew it wasn't the same when someone who didn't experience the same things as him would utter them, but with Malfoy…he felt confident in saying them. "The past doesn't control you." 

Malfoy shifted to his side and he looked right at Harry. Usually, without his glasses, Harry wouldn't have been able to see anything but Malfoy was just _so_ close to him. His gaze bore into Harry, as if he was ready to look into Harry's soul. 

"What?" Harry asked, his voice cracking a little. 

"If it were anyone else, I'd punch them in the face," said Malfoy. 

"I thought you never needed a reason to punch me in the face," replied Harry. 

"I don't. But… thanks for saying that. And if you ever tell anyone I thanked you, then—" 

"You _will_ punch me in the face?" 

"You're not as stupid as you look, Potter," said Malfoy. 

Harry chuckled, low. "And you're braver than you give yourself credit for." 

Malfoy didn't say anything for a while and as they stared at each other, Harry didn't say anything either. Eventually, Harry closed his eyes. He still wasn't sleepy but he couldn't take staring at Malfoy anymore. He would have made a move or done something else stupid like confessed to Malfoy that he fancied him—closing them was the best decision. 

"Are you sleeping?" Malfoy whisper asked after a long time. 

"No," replied Harry, not opening his eyes. 

Much to Harry's surprise, Harry felt Malfoy's hand touch his face. Harry immediately looked at Malfoy. "What are you doing?" 

Malfoy didn't answer. He traced Harry's lips with his thumb before sliding his hand across Harry's check and threading his fingers in Harry's hair. 

"Is this one of those things if I told anyone tomorrow, you'll punch me?"

"Sorry…" Malfoy snapped as if he'd been dreaming and just woke up from it. He pulled his hand away but Harry grabbed his wrist. "What are _you_ doing?" he asked. 

"I don't know…" Harry said, letting go of Malfoy's wrist. "I… this was a bad idea. I should have left." 

"Okay, fine," Malfoy said with a huff and turned away from Harry. 

"Are you cross?" 

"No." 

"Malfoy…" Harry placed his hand on Malfoy's shoulder and tried to pull him. He tugged gently. "Will you look at me?" 

"I don't want to." 

"What if I told you I want to kiss you?" Harry asked. 

Under Harry's touch, Malfoy's body stiffened. "What?" 

"Only if you want to also. But… I want to kiss you. I mean, if that's okay, and if kissing me doesn't make you feel like you want to punch me in the face." Malfoy didn't move and Harry waited and waited. Finally, Harry spoke again, "Will you please look at me?" 

Malfoy turned, and somehow, Harry thought he'd shortened the distance between them. "I want to kiss you," said Harry. 

"I…" Malfoy spoke softly but didn't say a yes or a no. So Harry did the same thing Malfoy had done a few moments ago. He traced Malfoy's lips with his thumb. 

"I've wanted to kiss you for sometime now. Not just tonight. Maybe weeks, or months… I didn't know this party was going to turn into some sort of an orgy-fest-sleepover…" He chuckled and Malfoy laughed along with him. "Otherwise, I would—I don't know— The idea of you sharing a bed with someone else at this party doesn't settle well with me." 

"I thought sharing a tent with me wasn't settling well with you, either," said Malfoy. 

"That was because… It's one thing to know you hate me during the day but my nights? They're reserved for fantasising about you. I didn't wish to taint that." 

"You're a smooth talker when you want to be, Potter." 

Harry laughed again. "And you're bloody sexy all the fucking time," said Harry. 

Malfoy placed his hand on Harry's hip and shifted closer. Harry mimicked his move. Soon, they were chest to chest, lips mere centimetres apart. _I hope I don't fuck this up for myself_ , was Harry's last thought as Harry leaned in closer and pressed his lips to Malfoy's. 

Malfoy tilted his head to give Harry better access to his mouth and Harry took full advantage. He sucked on Malfoy's lower lip, biting it gently as Malfoy moaned, parting his mouth, Harry slid his tongue in. A minute later, Harry was on top of Malfoy, his legs on either side and Malfoy grabbed Harry's arse and deepened the kiss at the same time. 

They went at it like that for a while, Harry didn't exactly know for how long, but they did take mini breathing breaks before Malfoy was kissing him harder, sliding his tongue in Harry's mouth, and jerking his hips up for more friction between them. 

"Shit…" Harry said, burying his face in Malfoy's neck and they moved together, humping shamelessly. 

"Let me touch you…" Malfoy said and Harry nodded. 

Shortly after, they were on their sides again, Malfoy tugging down on Harry's trousers first and then taking a hold of his own trousers and pants and pulling them down. 

"Fuck…do you think—" Harry started to say but Malfoy cut him off. 

"Don't think, Potter." 

"Good. Great idea!" Harry said. 

Malfoy's hand gently roamed up and down Harry's length until he rubbed his thumb over the head and there was enough precome there for him to smear it down his cock. Harry groaned at Malfoy's movements. Harry wanted to ask how Malfoy had learnt what he was doing but realised that would be a total mood-killer so he turned to compliments instead. 

"Merlin, you're good at this…" Harry moaned and he followed what Malfoy was doing, trying to give him just as much pleasure as Malfoy was providing him with. This wasn't how he'd imagined his night to turn yet none of the fantasises Harry ever had even compared. 

"You're not so bad yourself," Malfoy replied, as he closed his eyes, tilted his head, and arched his back. "I'm so close." 

"Me too…" Harry said, unable to take his eyes off Malfoy. He was good-looking by all the standards but like this, Harry thought he was bloody beautiful. He never wanted anyone else in the world to ever see this side of Malfoy. 

"Kiss me again." 

Malfoy did as Harry asked. They were so close, chest-to-chest, breathing in each other, and their hands and hips moving at the same rhythm.

"Come with me," Harry said, in disbelief. Did he really just say that? Malfoy didn't seem to find it odd, or cliché, and he nodded. They came nearly in unison and Harry loved feeling the warmth of their climax on his hand, in between them, and the smell of sex that filled the tent. 

They'd made a bloody mess. Once again, surprising Harry, Malfoy didn't pull away from him. Instead, he kissed Harry again. 

A few moments after, Harry felt Malfoy's body relax and his breathing evened. Harry mumbled a quick spell to clean them up. He pulled Malfoy close to him, wrapped his arm around him and fell asleep, as well.

*-*

When Harry woke up the next day, he was alone. He heard a few voices outside so he dressed, spelling his clothes to look smooth and unwrinkled from the activities of the night before, and headed outside. Most of the people from the party were still there. He spotted Hermione and Ron sitting by the lake as Hermione sipped on a cup of coffee, and he went to see them.

"Morning," Hermione said with a worried smile. 

"Morning," replied Harry. She handed Harry a cup of coffee that'd been by her side. "Thank you!" 

"How was your night?" she asked. 

Harry shrugged. "I slept well." 

"And Malfoy?" 

He shrugged again. "I…I don't know. I woke up and he was gone." 

"He's over there…" Ron said gesturing with his head towards something past Hermione's shoulder. 

Both Hermione and Harry turned to look at Malfoy was, in fact, there with the same clothes as the night before sitting with his friends as they laughed and talked. Malfoy looked quiet and reserved, similar to the night before. He looked over at where Harry was sat and their eyes met for a brief second, as Malfoy quickly looked away. 

"Well, he doesn't look like he wants to murder you," Ron said. 

"I reckon that's a good thing given last night…" Harry blurted. 

"What happened, then?" Hermione asked. 

"Nothing. We talked." 

"And now what?" 

"I dunno… I might ask him out for dinner." 

"You'll what?" Ron sounded shocked. "Did he curse you?" 

Harry laughed. "No, mate. I fancy him. And you know, I think he might return the sentiments so we'll see…" 

"I knew it!" Hermione yelped and everyone around them stopped talking to glare at them. 

" _'Mione_!" Harry snapped in a hushed tone. "Could you _not_?" 

"So… when are you going to ask him out?" she said, excited. "I knew you'd fancied him. I _knew_ it. I told you…" She leaned over and slapped Ron on the knee. 

"Congratulations, Hermione. You win all the awards. Again," Ron said dryly. "So you're really going to do it, Harry?"

 _We already sort of did it last night_ , thought Harry. "We'll see what he says. Or he might punch me in the face." 

"If he does. I'll send him back to Azkaban again," replied Ron. 

"Ron. Don't even joke about that…" Harry said, stern. Because it had been quite an ordeal to get Malfoy out of Azkaban in the first place, and also because of what Malfoy had shared with him the night before. 

Ron raised his hand in surrender and they changed the subject.

*-*

After breakfast, everyone returned to their tents to collect their stuff. Once all of Luna's friends were gathered by the lake again, the tents condensed into themselves and disappeared. Harry felt a little sad about watching the tent where he'd first touched Malfoy vanish but he knew he had to make his move soon. He didn't want their night, and their experience with each other to wither away, also.

He said his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione and walked across the crowd to talk to Malfoy. 

"Hey…" Harry said softly once Malfoy turned away from his friends to look at him. 

"Potter." Malfoy deliberately took a step away from the crowd he'd been speaking to. 

Harry lowered his voice. "Um… so… do you think…" Harry was nervous. This was more stressful than asking to kiss him last night. "Can I take you to dinner sometime. You know, like a date?" 

"Oh," Malfoy said, looking surprised. 

"Why do you look shocked. You can't possibly—" 

"I thought you came over here to tell me to never discuss it." 

"Never—? You're serious? After I told you I'd fancied you?" _Not just tonight. Maybe weeks, or months._

"If I'm honest, it wouldn't be the first time someone requested that favour of me." 

"I'm not _someone_ , alright?" Harry snapped. "You really think after what you told me and what _happened_ , I'm the kind of arsehole to do something like that." 

"Hmm…" Malfoy said, haughtily. "You are a Gryffindor." 

"So. Do you wanna go on a bloody date or not? Or you're too good for me now?" Harry didn't know why he was so angry but he reckoned it was just Malfoy—he'd always bring that out in Harry. Which was also endearing in its own way. 

Harry was hopeless.

"Are you going to yell at me like that the entire time?" 

"I don't know. Are you going to act like an arse the entire time?" 

Malfoy gave Harry a once over and smiled. He took one step closer to Harry. "Where will you take me?" 

Harry caught the slight tint of red on Malfoy's cheeks and closed the rest of the distance between them. "I don't know…to the pub. Have some chips?" 

"What about somewhere more posh? I do have standards, you know." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "I reckon posh places would be reserved for more celebratory occasions like birthdays and anniversaries." 

"Oh, we're going to be celebrating anniversaries?" Malfoy asked, tilting his head to the side. The same way he had last night so Harry could kiss him easier. 

Harry bit the inside of his cheek and felt his own face heat up. "Yes, because I'm going to date the fuck out of you. _And_ other things." 

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up and he grinned at Harry. "I look forward to it. I'll owl you my address and you can pick me up at eight." As Malfoy started to walk away, Harry tugged on his elbow. "Oh, what is it now?" 

"How about a goodbye kiss? For luck?" 

"For _luck_?" Malfoy asked. 

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something else but Harry pulled him close and kissed him. If there were others around to stare at them, Harry didn't care. When they broke apart, Malfoy looked winded. Harry liked that look on him. It was nice to see him in broad daylight after they'd just snogged.

"Yeah, I've got a hot date with this bloke… and I just needed some luck to pass the time until I see him again." 

Malfoy shook his head and pushed Harry away from him. "Go away now." 

Harry winked at him and did so. So maybe _they_ had been right. And Luna's party was all kinds of fun, after all.

* * *


End file.
